


Hate At First Sight

by Godilovefandoms



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godilovefandoms/pseuds/Godilovefandoms
Summary: Izzie and Casey meet at a 'local' coffee shop, but it isn't exactly love at first sight.





	Hate At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyeee its ya boy who doesn't post in at least five months, I thought of this bc Izzie was a popular bitch at first and over time she got hecca soft so I'm gonna fit a whole season into less than five thousand words :)

After Casey's first day at her new prep school, Casey couldn't stand being around these people. She just wanted to hang out with her possibly most favorite person and have a hot chocolate. Sharice, her best friend, had been with her ever since her childhood. When she transferred schools, Sharice was more angry than sad. "How could you leave me for those rich people with yachts the size of my house?!" Sharice said, throwing her hands in the air.

Needless to say, she wasn't on board with this idea. And to be honest, neither was Casey. After her first day, Casey couldn't judge much since she'd only been there for eight hours. But of course, she judged away. She honestly hated it. Everyone glared at her like she had just come from the deepest of sewers.

Oh, and she forgot that it was 'wear your own shirt day' so Casey was the only one in her uniform. She heard the whispers, and instead of getting sad she was just pissed. How immature do you have to be to whisper about someone's clothes? To cool off, Casey went to the bathroom and just stood there against the wall. The bell rang, but she didn't care. Its not like she would be arrested for being late. Like her mother could scold her for being late when she had an affair. Holding her head in her hands, she just decides to say 'fuck it' and go on with it. Show them how amazing you are to prove you aren't some common poor girl. But before she could feel good, she heard the door open.  _Someone was in there with her._

She was acting like it was a horror movie but in reality, she just didn't wanna get shit on right when she was feeling good. But the girl who walked in was....different. Her hair wasn't put up in a neat bun and her clothes weren't expensive or even nice looking. She was normal, which was weird for this school. 

Casey can't help but stare, her smile was captivating and her eyes a chocolate brown that could drag you to heaven and back. The soft jawline of her face was like her innocence got even more captivating and amazing. 

What was Casey doing?

Casey looks down to her feet, avoiding her thoughts. She looks shyly up once more before she bolts out the door. Speeding to class, the thoughts in her mind are bouncing off the walls of her brain. When finally finding the classroom for science, she walks up to the door and grabs the handle. Taking a deep breath, she turns the handle and walks in. The teacher gives her that look and Casey tries to defend herself. "Its my first day, I couldn't find the class-" but she gets cut off.

"Yeah sure, sit down." the teacher says, with a stone cold face. Casey can feel her face getting hot while out the corner of her eye she sees all eyes on her. Great, now she can't just blend in.

Casey thanks God when the bell rings. The final bell for the day set her free from this prison. 

She calls Sharice, demanding her to meet her at the closest coffee shop. Sharice of course obliges, happy to see her best friend. 

The strong smell hits her like a wave when she first sets foot in the coffee shop. The beans and bread are the strongest, and it was almost sickeningly sweet. By the time she got used to it, she was already second in line. She curses herself, scanning over the board real quick. She decides on a hot chocolate. Going up to the register, she orders calmly and hands the Batista the correct amount of money. 

Going to find a seat, the bell to the shop rings. Sharice comes in, scanning the place for Casey. When she does, she smiles and let's out a small squeal. Casey gets out of the booth and hugs Sharice. They both sit down, a comfortable silence filling the space. "I met a cute girl in the school bathroom and she smiled at me so were basically getting married tomorrow," Casey blurts out. "God, you're so gay." Sharice says, laughing.

It was always normal for Casey to be attached to every cute girl she sees (which is evidently every girl) and whenever they look her way, she freaks out. "Girls," Casey says, a dreamy look in her eyes. Sharice laughs again, slapping Casey out of her daydreaming.

Once more the bell rings, and they both instinctively look at the door.  _Fuck,_ Casey says internally.

It was the girl she saw in the bathroom.

Casey looks down then looks up at Sharice. She shields her face with her hand and makes wide eyes at Sharice.  _OH MY GOD,_ Casey mouths to her. Sharice makes a face, and Casey takes it as she didn't understand her. Casey whisper-yells "GIRL IN THE BATHROOM."

Sharice thinks for a second, then her eyes light up. She smiles unbelievably and looks like God had just come down to Earth and told her God isn't real.

Sharice's hands flail all over Casey, as she squeals. "Calm down please oh God please" Casey pleads, looking back and forth at the girl.

As time goes by, the girl has conveniently gotten her name on her coffee. "Order for Izzie is ready!" a Barista yells, handing a coffee to Izzie. Izzie looks around for a seat since she was just standing until her order was ready. 

Izzie looks over and their eyes meet. Casey feels a warm spot growing in her stomach. Everyone always says they feel electricity and a shock, but this felt different and...better. She could already tell that this was going to be a hard crush to get over. Casey was mostly confident with guys because it was just pretty easy with them. But it came without all the  _really_ good feelings. 

It was hard to explain, but things she had felt for girls was more soft and pretentious. 

Izzie walks away to find a seat, and Casey goes into full panic mode. Sharice just rolls her eyes and laughs. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," she says, getting up. Casey cries out and reaches for her. They both laugh and Sharice turns her back. 

Casey smiles to herself, and fiddles with her cup of hot chocolate. When she sees Izzie walking towards her, she freaks the fuck out, only internally though. Is she coming towards her? 

Casey sits up straight and acts like she isn't a ball of anxiety. 

Izzie, in fact,  _is_ walking towards her.

Casey looks up, and smiles. But Izzie doesn't smile back. She sits down roughly and puts her hands out on the table. 

"Why the fuck do you keep staring at me?" she says, which surprises Casey. 

"Uhm hi to you too." she says nicely, sarcasm filling her voice.

Izzie isn't having it. She raises her eyebrows looking for am answer. "Do you want to start trouble? Because that's where you're headed." 

Casey puts her hands up as if she were surrendering. "Fuck, I thought you were cute but I guess you can't even have a same sex attraction without getting threatened" Casey's says, pointing out her vulnerability. She didn't care. Its just another annoying rich bitch who thinks she's all that. Not like she was going to make friends anyway.

But Izzie's face doesn't show disgust or anger. Instead, it shows sympathy or something like realization. But she quickly covers it up and goes back to a normal expression.

"That's all then?" Izzie asks, folding her hands. 

"Yeah I guess so," Casey says.

"Okay," Izzie says, looking into Casey's eyes for a split second. 

"Okay." Casey responds. The look Izzie gave her wasn't just a glance. And it wasn't just a friendly glance either.

 

**Author's Note:**

> y'all tell me if you want me to make multiple chapters I'm thinking of making it a slow burn but not too slow cause I'm impatient? Also hi kellie!


End file.
